


Old Habits Die Hard

by RikOkami



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fist Fights, Human Catra (She-Ra), Trauma, anger issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikOkami/pseuds/RikOkami
Summary: Catra ne sait pas gérer sa colère et ça finit toujours par mal se passer. Elle en veut au monde entier, et elle a l'impression que le monde entier lui en veut.Se battre, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire.Et se ruiner la santé en buvant, aussi.[D'autres tags/personnages seront rajouté.e.s au fil des chapitres.]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> Je suis de retour avec une fanfic cette fois-ci. J'ai rarement écrit des fanfictions étant donné que j'ai majoritairement écrit des one shots, mais lançons-nous !  
> D'ailleurs je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura cette fanfic. Pour le moment j'ai mit 5 mais je ne sais pas si ce sera plus ou moins. 
> 
> Quelques petits TW avant de commencer (présent dans les tags aussi) : violence, sang, blessures, alcool, drogues.

De la sueur qui ruisselait le long du bras de la jeune femme venait se mélanger au sang présent sur ses poings serrés. D’un mouvement habile de l'épaule, elle élança à nouveau son poing qui vint à nouveau cogner l’homme sur le coin du menton, lui faisant lâcher un grognement avant qu’il ne se s'effondre à terre. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et laissait échapper un filet de sang qui venait se mélanger à la flaque d’eau sur le sol. La brunette croisa les bras et baissa ses yeux vairons pour fixer l’homme au sol. 

“Tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de me mettre une main au cul, vieux porc.” Grogna-t-elle avant de cracher sur le sol, non loin du visage de l’homme. 

Catra tourna ensuite les talons et se dirigea vers sa moto qui était garée non loin, sur le parking du bar. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle retenait et essuya le sang qui avait séché sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle s’était prise un méchant coup dans le nez, ce qui l’avait fait instantanément saigner. Elle replaça sa longue chevelure brune trempée par la pluie et enfila ensuite son casque noir -qui arborait des oreilles de chat. Sa moto fut ensuite aussitôt démarrée et la voilà partit de cet endroit pourri, où elle ne remettra sûrement pas les pieds. Ou peut-être que si, pour se battre à nouveau. 

  
  


La porte d’entrée de son appartement fut poussée avec lassitude d’un geste du pied. Elle remarqua que la lumière du salon était allumée, ce qui voulait dire que Glimmer était encore réveillée, à 3 heures. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se faufila discrètement vers la salle de bain afin de nettoyer au maximum les dégâts. Une fois la pièce atteinte, elle ferma directement la porte à clef derrière elle et posa ses deux mains sur l’évier, constatant l’état de son visage dans le miroir. 

Son nez était encore rouge du coup reçu et il y avait encore beaucoup de sang séché autour du nez et de sa bouche. La jeune adulte soupira à nouveau et porta sa main droite à son œil droit, frôlant la zone de sa main. Elle grimaça. C’était légèrement gonflé, et rouge aussi. Elle allait définitivement avoir un cocard demain.. Catra alluma le robinet et pour se laver les mains et se passa ensuite de l’eau sur le visage afin de nettoyer le sang, elle attrapa ensuite une serviette et s’essuya. En sortant elle posa son cuir sur le porte manteau du salon et esquissa un fin sourire à la tête rose qui était assise dans le canapé, devant Desperate Housewives. 

“Hey Sparkles, je suis rentrée.” Elle prit place sur le canapé, à côté de sa meilleure amie et posa la tête sur son épaule, posant son regard sur la télé. “Oh, encore une engueulade entre Linette et-”

“- Bonsoir, Cat’, et pas la peine de me jouer ton numéro, je sais que tu t’es battue. _Encore._ ” la coupa Glimmer en grommelant. 

Catra baissa les yeux, coupable. “Oui c’est vrai, mais.. il l’a cherché.” répondit-elle sèchement. “C’était presque nécessaire, cette fois. Il m’a touché le cul, Glimmer.” 

“- Oui, pour le coup je suis 100% d’accord avec toi, il l’a bien mérité.” Sa meilleure amie marqua une pause, semblant chercher ses mots. “Mais..” Elle se stoppa instantanément. Pas ce soir, se dit-elle. “ Allez, viens-là _chaton_.”

Catra regarda les bras ouverts de sa meilleure amie et hésita un instant. Elle était loin, très loin, d’être quelqu’un de tactile, ou même d’avoir besoin de contact physique -du moins c’est ce dont elle se persuadait, mais, ce soir, pourquoi pas. Elle se logea dans l’étreinte de sa meilleure amie sans rien dire et posa à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne questionna pas Glimmer sur la phrase qu’elle semblait avoir interrompue et reporta son attention sur la série. Après tout, regarder Desperate Housewives jusqu’à pas d’heure, c’était leur petit rituel. 

  
  


Le lendemain matin -enfin matin pour Catra car elle venait de se réveiller, car il était en réalité 13h35, la brune émergea de son sommeil et ouvrit péniblement les yeux en s’étirant nonchalamment, comme un chat. Elle enjamba ensuite la montagne d’habits qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre et attrapa un short noir et un débardeur rouge qu’elle enfila rapidement avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle avait vraiment besoin d’un café. Elle soupira de joie en voyant que la cafetière était pleine, “ _Merci, merci, merci Glimmer_ ”, pensa-t-elle en se servant une tasse. La brunette se tourna ensuite vers le placard pour attrapa quelque chose à grignoter et vit un post-it accrocher sur la porte : “Peux-tu penser à aller faire les courses s’il te plaît, je n’aurais pas le temps aujourd’hui avec les cours et le travail. Bisous, à ce soir chaton ♡” 

“Super..” souffla-t-elle pour elle-même en roulant les yeux. 

Si il y avait bien une chose que Catra détestait, c’était aller faire les courses. Elle n’aimait pas être au milieu de tous ces gens -ces _cons_ , qui stagnaient dans les allées, la bousculaient sans s’excuser, lui fonçaient dedans avec leur chariot ?! Rien que ces pensées lui firent serrer les poings. Elle grimaça et bu quelques gorgées de son café, tentant de se calmer un peu. L’idée d’aller faire les courses et de savoir qu’elle allait s’énerver lui avait coupé l’appétit. Elle décida de sortir son téléphone pour scroller sur instagram et regarder les diverses story, qui, au final, ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Elle termina son café et rinça rapidement la tasse avant de la poser sur le côté de l’évier pour la laisser sécher. 

Elle passa ensuite de la cuisine ouverte au salon et prit place dans le canapé. Elle attrapa son paquet de cigarette et en plaça une au coin de ses lèvres avant de l’allumer son un briquet qu’elle reposa aussitôt sur la table basse. Elle prit ensuite une longue taffe avant de relâcher la fumée épaisse. Elle devait se préparer mentalement pour sa sortie au magasin, essayer de se calmer déjà avant d’y aller serait une bonne chose, qu’elle ne se retrouve pas à insulter l’énième personne qui l’aura énervée dans ce foutu magasin. 

[...] Préparée, lavée, habillée, et surtout maquillée pour cacher ce superbe cocard, Catra était enfin prête pour sortir. Elle s’était préalablement préparée une liste sur son téléphone en regardant dans les différents placards ce qu’il semblait manquer. Elle enfila ses docks martens abîmés et son cuir noir et se faufila dehors. L’air froid de l’hiver la fit frémir et elle frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer avant de saisir fermement les deux poignées du guidon de sa moto, la démarrant ensuite pour son superbe road trip jusqu’au magasin. 

Une fois arrivée, elle gara son véhicule au plus près possible de l’entrée et accrocha son casque à son sac à dos, pénétrant ensuite à l’intérieur du magasin. Tout du long, elle serrait les dents. Par chance, aujourd’hui il n’y avait pas trop de monde, donc _peu d’occasions de s’énerver_. Tant mieux. Elle attrapa rapidement tout ce qui lui fallait et se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse, saluant brièvement le caissier, qui était sûrement un ancien camarade de sa promo car son faciès lui évoquait quelque chose. Elle paya et trottina presque jusqu’à sa moto pour rentrer. 

  
  


En rentrant dans l’appartement elle claqua la porte d’entrée en soupirant de soulagement. Elle était mitigée entre la colère et le soulagement de ne pas être rentrée plus énervée que ça. La brune traversa ensuite le couloir de l’entrée pour aller ranger les courses dans la cuisine. Une fois cette grande tâche de la journée effectuée, elle s’avachit à nouveau dans le canapé et alluma la télé pour regarder ce qui passait à la télé. Peu importe le programme à vrai dire, elle avait juste besoin de débrancher son cerveau pour le moment. 

De toute façon ce n’était pas comme si elle avait grand chose de plus à faire de sa vie. Elle avait abandonné la fac il y a deux mois et avait perdu dans la foulée son travail - _longue histoire_. Pour le moment elle vivait sur ses économies et grâce à l’aide d’Angella. Elle ne se souciait pas de retrouver un travail pour le moment car.. elle était trop énervée. Contre tout, tout le monde. C’était basiquement la raison pour laquelle elle avait perdu son précédent travail. 

Catra ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’elle s’était endormie sur le canapé mais elle fut réveillée en sursaut en entendant la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle n’avait, encore une fois, rien fait de productif de sa journée. Rien d’autre que fumer sans doute la moitié de son paquet de clopes et quelques joints, aussi. Elle se frotta les yeux en baillant et tourna ensuite son regard vers sa meilleure amie. 

“Salut Cat’. Comment ça a été aujourd’hui ?” Glimmer lui offrit un sourire bienveillant en posant la sacoche de son ordinateur sur la table basse, retirant ensuite sa veste en jean qu’elle accrocha sur le porte manteau. 

“- Hey, Sparkles. Plutôt bien, je suppose ? Je suis allée faire les courses et j’ai insulté personne.” répondit-elle avec une voix encore un peu grave, endormie. 

“- C’est super, je suis fière de toi !” Elle offrit un grand sourire à son amie et lui posa une main sur l’épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil. “Et.. tu as pensé à appeler le numéro du psychologue que je t’ai donné ?” Son ton était devenu un peu plus sérieux, mais toujours bienveillant. 

“- Je..” Catra serra les dents et fronça légèrement les sourcils. “J’y ai pensé, oui..” soupira-t-elle. 

“- Hm.. Ça fait deux semaines que tu me dis que tu y penses, Cat’.” Elle lâche son épaule et prit place dans le fauteuil face à sa meilleure amie, arborant un air sérieux. “Je.. Tu sais, Catra-” elle fut coupée. 

“- Glim, stop. Je ne veux pas parler de ça, s’il te plaît.” La brune savait déjà ce que sa meilleure amie allait lui dire, et clairement, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion qu’elle fuyait depuis bien trop longtemps. 

“- Catra.” fit-elle sèchement, pour qu’elle l’écoute et la laisse parler. “Je sais que tu ne veux pas discuter de ça, du moins avec moi. Mais s’il te plaît, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes problèmes de colère, je-” À nouveau elle fut coupée par sa meilleure amie, qui avait élevée la voix. 

“Ferme-la Glimmer.” Répondit-elle. Il était maintenant clair que Catra ne voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas parler de ça. “J’ai pas envie de m’énerver contre toi et..” Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

“- Très bien. J’ai des devoirs à faire de toute façon. Bonne soirée, Catra.” Lança Glimmer qui quitta le salon en attrapant la sacoche de son ordinateur, se rendant dans sa chambre. 

  
  


Catra fronça les sourcils et passa deux mains sur son visage, essayant de se calmer et se reconcentrer. Il était clair qu’elle avait des problèmes de colère, et oui, elle le savait. Et oui, elle devait travailler là-dessus. Mais.. pour le moment, c'était trop compliqué pour elle de se pencher là-dessus. Elle décida d’esquiver à nouveau de penser à tout ça et enfila rapidement sa veste en cuir et ses docks et prit sa moto pour se rendre dans le bar le plus proche. L’alcool. C’était toujours _sa_ solution pour tout esquiver. 

[...] Là voilà maintenant installée sur l’un des sièges hauts en face du bar, elle fixait son énième verre de rhum qui venait de lui être servi. Elle passa son doigt sur le rebord du verre avant de s’arrêter en sentant quelqu’un s’installer à côté d’elle. D’habitude elle aurait ignoré cette personne mais, bien évidemment, il fallait que cette nana la connaisse. 

“Catra ?” lança la jeune femme qui venait de s’installer à côté d’elle. “Ça faisait longtemps ! Je ne t’ai pas vu depuis au moins, quoi, trois mois ?” fit la blonde en souriant. “Tu vas bien ?”

“- Salut, hm.. Adora ?” Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait hésité sur le prénom, elle le connaissait bien. C’était la Adora avait qui elle avait dû faire un exposé et qui avait été insupportable tout du long. “Oui c’est normal, j’ai arrêté la fac.” et bien sûr la dernière question avait été évitée.

“Oh, je vois.. tu.. Ok. Normal si tu ne t’y plaisais plus.” La blonde lui esquissa à nouveau un sourire et se commanda une bière au passage.

Catra ne répondit rien, grinçant des dents avant de finir son verre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle croise la fille avec qui elle avait travaillé une fois et qui agissait comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours ? Elle soupira. 

“Ton prochain verre est pour moi, ok ?” proposa soudainement la blonde.

“Si.. tu veux ?” répondit la brune, un peu confuse. 

Comme proposé plus tôt, Adora lui offrit son prochain verre, et aussi les deux autres qui suivirent. Catra avait finalement accepté de converser avec son ancienne camarade de promo. Enfin, la conversation l’avait soudainement intéressée quand la jeune femme avait évoqué ses entrainement de boxe. La jeune latine avait bien remarqué, à l’époque et même maintenant, que la blonde était plutôt musclée et s’était donc doutée qu’elle était sportive mais elle ne s’était pas imaginé qu’elle pratiquait la boxe. Une idée lui traversa soudainement l’esprit et elle coupa sa camarade dans ce qu’elle pouvait bien lui raconter. 

“Ok, ok. Mais tu m’as dit que tu faisais de la boxe et j’ai bien envie de voir ce que tu vaux.” Elle esquissa un sourire mesquin et termina le verre qui lui avait été offert. 

“- Euh..” La boxeuse cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, réfléchissant à la proposition. “Ok. Je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre.” Dit-elle en portant son regard sur le cocard présent sur l’oeil droit de l’autre jeune femme. Peut-être que l’alcool avait grandement joué dans la décision. 

Le sourire mesquin de la plus jeune ne fit que s’agrandir à cette réponse et elle se leva de sa chaise. Elle se sentait un peu lourde à cause de l’alcool -oui car elle était clairement bourrée, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de près par Adora, qui semblait tout de même un peu surprise de la tournure de la situation. 

“Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir.. te battre ?” questionna quand même la blonde pendant qu’elle suivait l’autre derrière le bar, dans un endroit presque pas éclairé. 

“Oui, sûre.” répondit-elle aussitôt en s’arrêtant net. 

Catra se tourna ensuite vers Adora et se mit en position, ancrant ses pieds sur le sol pour avoir de bons appuis tandis que ses poings se levaient vers son visage, en position d’attaque. Sa comparse l’imita et esquissa un sourire confiant, lançant le premier direct pour commencer le combat. La brune esquiva facilement en penchant son corps sur le côté profitant de l’élan pour lancer un coup qui termina directement sur la mâchoire de son adversaire qui ferma son œil à l’impacte et recula, se remettant ensuite en position. 

“Pas mal. On y va sérieusement, alors ?” ricanna-t-elle.

La latine ne répondit rien et serra les dents à la provocation. Elle partit à nouveau au contact de la blonde et lança un crochet qui fut esquivé, elle se prit en riposte un coup dans l’arcade. Et oui, celle du même œil qui avait été touché hier. Elle grogna et lança un regard noir à son adversaire. 

  
  


[...] Ce qui arrêta le combat des deux jeunes femmes fut un coup porté dans la tempe de Catra qui la fit tomber à genoux par terre, crachant ensuite un mélange de salive pâteuse et de sang. Elle était essoufflée et avait la tête qui tournait à cause du coup. Elle avait, pour ne pas aider, en plus de ça un œil obstrué par le sang qui coulait de son arcade sourcilière qui avait fini par s’ouvrir sous les coups. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de calmer son tournis. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et une voix l’appeler au loin. 

“-ra… Cat….ra ! Catra !” finit-elle par réussir à entendre. Elle soupira et rouvrit ses yeux vairons pour croiser le regard de la blonde. “Ça va ? Tu as repris tes esprits ?” demanda la blonde, inquiète. 

“Hm.. Oui, ça va.” répondit-elle, un peu vaseuse. Elle retira quand même les mains de la blonde sur ses épaules et se racla la gorge. 

“Désolée.. j’y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, je..” Adora s’arrêta pour fouiller dans son sac et sortit un mouchoir en tissu qu’elle tendit à Catra. Elle aurait bien proposé de l’aider à arrêter le saignement de son arcade mais la brune n’avait pas l’air de vouloir être touchée. “Désolée.” dit-elle à nouveau en se frottant la nuque. 

Catra souffla un merci en prenant le mouchoir et le pressa contre la plaie pour arrêter, ou du moins, calmer le saignement. Pour le moment, elle ne sentait rien, grâce à l’alcool. Mais demain la douleur n’allait sûrement pas être très agréable. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux en pensant à ce que Glimmer allait lui dire à la seconde où elle allait rentrer. Elle déglutit à l’idée. 

En voyant la réaction de la brune Adora arqua un sourcil, demandant “Catra.. ça va ?”

“- Oui, t’en fais pas. Je devrais rentrer pour m’occuper de.. ça.” fit-elle en pointant son arcade qui ne voulait pas s’arrêter de saigner. 

“- Je peux au moins.. te proposer de te raccompagner ? Enfin-” elle s’arrêta net en réalisant son état. “Je veux dire.. t’appeler un taxi. Je pourrais clairement pas conduire étant donné que j’ai bu sûrement autant que toi.” souffla-t-elle en rigolant légèrement. 

“... D’accord.”

Catra avait hésité à accepter mais elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Dans son état, bourrée et blessée, elle n’était clairement pas capable de reprendre sa moto, et rentrer à pieds n’était pas non plus une idée imaginable. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 2, je ne préfère pas donner de dates étant donné que je suis très nul pour tenir les timings. 
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit retour en commentaires,,


End file.
